A Shadow In My Heart
by xxxBlazexxx
Summary: Aries is a new girl at school. She's just a typical girl who just wants a normal life. She's been to many countries because of her aunt and uncle. In her new dorm all of her roommates seem to have something to hide from except for Minato Arisato, a new student just like her. For some reason she's drawn to him and as their adventure begins, even her own mystery is about to unfold.
1. Prologue

**A Shadow In My Heart**

_Time never waits...  
It delivers all equally to the same end._

_Both of you, who wish for a safeguard in the future,_  
_however limited it may be..._

_The two of you shall be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_  
_as your hearts as your guide..._

"Gekkoukan High?" I said out loud when I got off of the platform. "Maybe... Just, maybe... I'll see him again…"


	2. Chapter 1

4/6/09  
Evening

I was at the terminal station in the evening. It was already late. I know you might be wondering if why a girl like me would be out this late? Well I have my own reasons. The station entrance was buzzing with activities. I saw many different people. I saw a lady with the same hair style and color as her poodles. I saw a hobo. I saw students a year older than me buying the exact same key-chain. Wow I'm surprised that there many so people. Maybe... Just, maybe... They'll let me be their friends... I'm excited to go to school... I could make new friends...

I made my way into the New City passenger train 'Anehazuru'. I took out my mp3 and earpiece and I started playing some music I like. I see a teenage boy about my age. He had blue hair. The hair was a bit longer than an average boy's normal length hair, even though he had his headphones on him. I could still hear the song he was listening to. The song was called 'Burn My Dread': One of my favorites. Instead of listening to the music I played in my mp3, I hummed along the beats of his song instead.

I stopped humming when I heard the Train Conductor's voice. "Due to a malfunction to in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered," said the Train Conductor "We apologize to any costumers who are in a hurry . Next stop is Iwatodai..." I sighed and looked around. I still see the boy with blue hair standing there unfazed with the announcement and still concentrating on the song. _It must be on replay..._

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I saw a butterfly flying in front of me. Behind the butterfly was the boy with blue hair. He was staring at the butterfly too. I opened my eyes to find nothing in front of me._ ...Weird..._ "Iwatodai," The Train Announcement said with a clear voice "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to broad before our departure," I walked out of 'Anhazuru' and found the blue hair boy going to the same way as I am. We were walking side to side but he barely even notices me... I just noticed he was wearing Gekkoukan High uniform. _I guess we're going to the same school?_ I stopped for a second and took out my cellphone from my pocket. I checked what time is it. _3 more minutes till midnight... Better get going._ I looked to my right side and he was gone. I looked in front he was nowhere in sight. I sighed. ..._He walks so fast..._

I started speed-walking. I was still listening to the music. _I arrived really late... _I sighed again. But then my mp3 stopped playing. I looked at it with a puzzling look on my face; I was still speed-walking._ Wow... It's already out of batteries... I gotta buy another one..._ "...What?" I thought out loud. Something in the atmosphere seems odd... I really should hurry to the dorm. I sighed again but this time I was running. I looked around a bit to see if I could find the dorm building but all I found was coffin_-_like objects lining the city... I looked up to the moon... _It's an eerily gigantic moon...It's scary but it doesn't give goose bumps alright ..._

I found the dorm. _Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm..._ This dorm was mentioned in the admission pamphlet my aunt gave me. I walked in the dorm and saw the boy with blue hair he was signing a contract. He didn't notice me..._Again_... I saw a small boy in front of him. He noticed me and winked at me. After that, the boy with blue hair signed the contract. The contract was immediately in the small boy's hand. "Very well, have fun you two..." He smiled "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins" The small boy smiled again before disappearing, as if he was melting in darkness.

The boy with blue hair turned around and faced me. _He finally notices me! I mean how long does have to take for you to notice me! I mean seriously can you not see this silver hair! Ugh! The reasons why I don't usually talk-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice.

"...Who's there!?" She shouted at both at us. By the way her face looked; she looked surprised and afraid at the same eyes. "How can you be... But it's..." She looked at both of us; her eyes filled with fear "Don't tell me..." _'Don't tell me' what?_ I looked at her up and down she was also wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform. But the shirt's color was pink and a white collar. She was also wearing a red ribbon. She was wearing a heart-shaped choker. She wore a mini skirt and brown loafers. But what I also noticed that she was holding something which looked like... A gun! She quickly pulled it out but she was interrupted by another girl's voice.

"Wait!" said a womanly voice.

"...!" The girl with the gun gasped.

"The lights..." The girl with the gun said with relief.

The boy with blue hair and I moved to the lounge. "I didn't think you two would arrive so late," The girl with red-hair (The other girl) said calmly "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm. I'm a senior in Gekkoukan High School,"... _Hm... I didn't know they have co-ed dorms..._ Now I could see clearly, I looked at the girl with the gun. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. Pretty much she has a cute face. She has fair skin. I looked at the boy with blue hair. He had sliver eyes. He wore the school's jacket and underneath the jacket was a plain shirt. The jacket was unbuttoned. He was wearing the school's trousers and engineer boots. He was also wearing a black ribbon and a necklace. He seems the type to not listen to the teacher but somehow gets high marks. He had a charismatic face no doubt about that. He has fair skin. Then I looked at Mitsuru. She had long wavy red hair. She was wearing a white blouse and a red ribbon. She was wearing a ruffled skirt and knee-high boots. Mitsuru's face looks really beautiful... She has really fair skin like Snow white.

"Who are they?" the brunette girl asked Mitsuru. "They're both transfer students," Mitsuru replied quickly "It was a last minute decision to assign both of them here. They both will eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm," The girl with brunette looked at me and the boy with blue hair then back at Mitsuru. "...Is it okay for them to be here?" _And the conversation continues without us..._ I sighed quietly. "I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru somewhat chuckled a bit "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring just like you two," _Really!? Hooray! I'm going to have a cute friend!_ "...Hi, I'm Yukari," Yukari said with voice filled with distrust and eyes filled with doubt.

"Uh, nice to meet you," The boy and I said unison. _That was out of character... I should have been friendlier instead of adding 'Uh,' it sounds like I don't want to be bother._ "Oh, um... It's nice to meet you too," Yukari said rather surprised."Anyways, is this dorm co-ed?" I asked facing Mitsuru. "Yes it is, but the boys' rooms are in the 2nd floor while the girls' rooms are in the 3rd floor," Mitsuru replied quickly. I nodded. "It's getting late. Your things should all ready be in your rooms. I suggest you tuck in for the night." Mitsuru said as she walked her way to the staircase "Well, Akatsuka I'll show you your room," I nodded as I hurried after her. "Oh... I'll show the way. Follow me," I heard Yukari said to the boy.

I slowed my pace when I was near Mitsuru. When we reached my room Mitsuru gave me the key. "Be careful not to lose it or you'll never hear the end of it," Mitsuru said smiling. My room was at the end of the hallway in the 3rd floor. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked her when she turned around. Mitsuru turned around again facing me. "Sure, go ahead," She said waiting for my question. "Does a small boy live in this dorm?" I asked again. "...No... I doubt there is a ghost here Akatsuka," Mitsuru said seriously. "Okay just asking," I said while laughing a bit. Mitsuru then faintly smiled "Good night Akatsuka."

I paused for second. "Night," I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 2

4/6/09

Monday

Late Night

I closed the door and looked around the room. The first thing I saw was three boxes waiting to be open. It looked like any normal room. It had any essential things you need in a room. I didn't bother to unpack the boxes that were lying on the floor; instead of unpacking up all night long, I changed into my pajamas and drift off to sleep in the comfortable bed. The last thought in my mind was: _I hope I'm able to make friends…_

4/7/09

Tuesday

Early Morning

I woke up by the sounds of birds chirping from outside. The sleep felt short like as if it didn't have enough time for me to really rest. I got up even though I wanted to stay n bed and sleep through the day. I got up and prepared myself to go to school. I wore my uniform neatly but I wore a blue ribbon. I looked at myself in the mirror. What I see in the mirror was a girl with short silver hair that ended below her ears. She had violet shining eyes and fair skin. She had a pretty face. She was none other than me. In her eyes was pain and loneliness from the past.

Then I heard a knock from the door that pulled me away from my thoughts. "It's Yukari. Are you awake?" She asked me through the door. I opened the door; I didn't want to displease her. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" She asked. "Well, yeah, I guess. I didn't have any nightmares." I replied back while giving her a sheepish smile. "That's good. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you and Minato to school. Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded. _I'm a bit scared… I mean what if I make the wrong move? What if she doesn't like me?_

"Okay. Let's go." She said. I locked my door and followed her to the second floor. We stopped on the end of the hallway. There was a name plate on the door. It said Minato Arisato. _Must be that boy from last night… _Yukari knocked on the door. "It's Yukari and Aries. Are you awake?" Yukari asked him through the door and he opened it. She explained to him and we were on our way after breakfast of course.

We went to the station walking side by side. We passed by many stores. When we reached to the station we went abroad to the new city passenger train, Anehazuru. "We have to get to the monorail to get there. I bet you're last school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari said. I nodded my head. "This is my favorite part… When it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Yukari said while smiling happily. "I guess it is." I said, agreeing with her "The view here looks spectacular." I grinned. "Yeah, it is." Yukari said. I glanced at Minato; he hasn't said a word ever since we left the dorm. "What do you think Minato? Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him; I didn't want him to feel left out.

Minato glanced at the window. "Yes, it is. I think that's school." Minato said as he pointed to a huge white building "Is it?" He asked, looking at Yukari. "Yup, that's the one." Yukari nodded. I looked at the school. _It's huge… My old school was a whole lot smaller._ "_Wow! That's a huge school!_" I blurted out. Yukari chuckled a little, "Yeah, I bet your last school wasn't this big." I shook my head, stunned by how big the school was.

When we got off the train, we walked to school which is a long way. I'm glad that I woke up early. I walked hurriedly, trying not to be left behind. I don't know why but these two walk so fast and I realized I'm the shortest between Minato and Yukari. When we reached the school gate, I was, still, amazed by the view.

"Well, here we are." Yukari said as she turned to face us "Welcome to Gekkoukan High. You two are going to love it here!" She said happily at both of us. _I have a feeling, like this isn't your ordinary school but then again, this is a school for rich kids._ I obediently followed the two of them into the school and reached to the shoeboxes.

She turned around to face us. "You two are okay from here, right?" She asked both of us. "_I guess." _I told her. "That's good; you two should go and see your homeroom teachers first. The Faculty is right there to the left." Yukari pointed us the way. "… And that concludes the tour. Do you two have any questions?" She asked us. Minato shook his head. "Um, where do I find which classroom am I in?" I asked Yukari before she went away. "I think they're posted at the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." She told me. My eyes wander to the bulletin board which was crowded with students. _…. I wonder how I will survive that…._

Yukari took a few steps away until she's out of ear shot. She signaled Minato to come to her. He kind of sighed a bit but he came there anyways. Yukari whispered something to him and he nodded after that she happily waved at him and then me bye. _… Weird…_ Then he came back to my side. "Well, let's go to the bulletin board first!" I said optimistically to him. He nodded his head in reply.

We both went to the bulletin board and I was step on the foot. Minato had no problems passing through the crowd. I finally got to the bulletin board. I looked for my name and found it. _Akatsuka, Aries. Class 2-F. _I studied the board again and found out that Minato and Yukari are in the same class as I am. _… That's nice… At least Yukari can show us around._

I returned to Minato's side. "So, we have to go to the Faculty Office now." I said to Minato, he nodded his head as a reply. _Minato's a bit antisocial but… I think we'll get along just fine! _We both headed to the Faculty Office. When we reached there, I went in first then Minato. We didn't have a conversation the whole way.

In the Faculty Office, I saw a teacher with light brown hair that ends on her neck. She had dark grey eyes; her face for some unknown reason reminded me of Yukari. She was wearing a turtle neck like collar shirt underneath a brown faculty work jacket and brown pants and black high heels. "Oh, are you two the new students?" She asked us. I nodded.

"Both of you are in 11th grade, correct?" She asked us again while flipping through two files. "You must be Minato Arisato…" She said glancing to Minato. "…. And you must be Aries Akatsuka." With that she shut the file on her left hand close and continued to study the pages on the file on her right hand. _Seems like she's more interested in Minato than me… _With that thought I kind of feel like crying. "Wow, you lived in a lot of different places…" She paused for second then continued. "Let's see… In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" She let out gasp in the end of the sentence. _What happen? _She looked at Minato in the eyes with pity. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy; I didn't have time to read this beforehand." _Wait, what happened in the year 1999!?_

"I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." She smiled at us warmly. "Oh… Thanks." Minato said while glancing somewhere else. "Oh, um, it's nice to meet you!" I stuttered. _FAIL… Epic… Fail… _"Have you seen you're classroom assignments? Both of you are in 2-F; that's my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon." She told us and walked away but she stopped when she was in front the door. "Follow me." I nodded and Minato and I followed her.

We reached to the auditorium; I sat down next to Minato since there weren't many seats left. The principal gave us a speech and I tried to listen. "As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..." and that's when he lost me. His voice seems a bit dull and it's kind of easy to not listen to it.

I overheard students whispering rumors but I can't really tell what their talking about since their voices are low. A guy from the back was talking to Minato. I don't really know what actually.

_I wonder what the people back home are doing?_


End file.
